


divination

by punyparker



Series: Iron Mom and her Spider-son [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Female Tony Stark, I like to project, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Peter Parker, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Precious Peter Parker, adoptive mother tony stark, and they knew tony really well, idk i'm a spider-man fan, more characters and tags to be added, not really an mcu fan, peter may be on the spectrum, peter really loves his mom, possibly ooc tony stark and co, so she takes in their kid, the parkers die in a plane crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punyparker/pseuds/punyparker
Summary: She remembered the big stuff - the proposal, the wedding, the first ultrasound, the baby shower. She couldn't seem to remember when exactly it became what it is now, but she couldn't find it in herself to mind.OR(Female) Tony Stark is best friends with Richard and Mary Parker, and she must fulfill a promise she made to them. Thinking the promise never would've become relevant, she agreed. Now, she must grieve over her last remaining family after a tragic plane crash while also figuring out how to raise a newborn baby.(i'm really bad at summaries, this is also my first stab at writing in YEARS so please be gentle)





	divination

**Author's Note:**

> oh, it's good to back. hello, this is my official return to writing (don't bother reading my old stuff, it's all dead to me). I am writing this fic because it's been an idea that has not been able to leave my head for years. with the explosion of irondad/spiderson content in the last couple of years (thanks, feige), I decided that it was time to bite the bullet and come back. it could be my last hurrah before completely retiring from recreational writing, I just wanted to give it a shot. This honestly comes from my love for Aunt May growing up. I've been a diehard spider-man fan since I could even process media. Aunt May was a character that I've always loved dearly; she was the mother that I always wanted. I know that this could and probably should be May instead of female Tony Stark, but I wanted to take a stab at something a little different for my comfort zone and write for characters that I'm not as familiar with. This is honestly just giving Peter Parker a mommy that he doesn't have to ever let go of.
> 
> ANYWAY--  
> I do believe that this will be a collection of snippets throughout the years instead of a fully fleshed fic since i'm kinda rusty. I initially envisioned Tony as a transwoman, but she doesn't necessarily have to be one. This isn't a PRIDE fic per se so I don't think it really matters. I also have no friends so this is without beta. If anyone is interested in helping me with that, feel free to reach out.
> 
>  Italics are flashbacks and/or unspoken thoughts... hopefully, it all makes sense.
> 
> glad to be back, kids. enjoy.

Tony sat there, not really sure what to do with herself. She decided earlier that she would leave the dramatic worrying to Richard since he seemed to have quite the handle on it.  She had barely made it to the hospital in one piece, anyway, thanks to the absolute bender she had put her poor liver through the night before; so she figured she should just sit and stay out of the way.

 

Mary laid on her back, face twisted in pain and discomfort. Richard, not having left her side since her water broke, stood beside her bed with a face that showed more distress than his wife’s. This was the couple’s first baby so anyone could understand why Richard was acting the way he was. Anyone, except Tony Stark.

 

Tony was sure that Mary and Richard were ready for whatever would happen. They had received more than they would ever need for this baby at their baby shower and had been doing extensive research on raising a child. Tony was sure that they had done their studying, and was ready for the real thing; despite how the couple had been acting for the last few months. 

 

_ “Where is this coming from?” Tony finally asked, looking up at Mary with furrowed brows. _

 

_ Mary opened her mouth to respond but stayed silent. She nervously raked her hands through her dark red hair and shook her head. _

 

_ “I,” She sighed, “I’m not sure.” _

 

_ Tony’s eyes softened as she looked into Mary’s, not sure whether Mary was lying or just stressed. When Mary’s eyes didn't change, Tony sighed. _

 

Initially, Tony chucked it up to their stressful jobs or even first-time parent jitters. But she knew them. She knew that they were going to be the best parents to the newest addition to the family. She knew they had more love to give than any other people she had ever known. She knew that they were meant to lead a family, as she had firsthand experience.

 

Tony looked back up at Mary who had her eyes screwed shut, her skin coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Tony wanted to get up and help her through the pain but figured she should stay seated, as the show was about to begin. If Mary ever caught wind of Tony referring to her labor as a show, it was an immediate ban from the delivery room, if not the remainder of the unborn child’s life.

 

Tony’s lips curved into a sadistic grin as Mary crushed Richard’s hand into her own as her contractions developed, Richard’s screams almost drowning out Mary’s. Tony, for obvious reasons, had never been in a delivery room to watch someone give birth. Hell, she didn’t even know anyone that had kids. While she wanted to give herself the benefit of a doubt, she used this knowledge to further question why Richard and Mary were acting the way they were when it came to her and the unborn baby.

 

_ “C’ mon Mary, I thought your jokester days were behind you,” Tony chuckled, not looking up from her workshop bench. _

 

_ “I’m actually serious,” Mary replied, her voice gentle. “Richard and I have thought a lot about it.” _

 

_ “Clearly you haven’t,” Tony looked up at Mary in disbelief, “I mean, you guys landed on ME.” _

 

_ “There’s nobody we would trust with this more than you,” Mary conceded. _

 

_ “With a BABY?” Tony scoffed, shaking her head once more, “You guys are on a new level of whacko.” _

 

Tony didn’t know the first thing about keeping herself alive, so the idea of her being the godmother to a child, made her head spin.

 

_ “It’s just like… a glorified auntie…” Richard offered with a lopsided grin, “You’ll be around the kid, probably give him way too many sweets when we’re not looking, all of that..” _

 

_ “No no no,” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the conversation, it was RIDICULOUS, “No, a godmother also has to take care of her godchildren in the event of something happening to the birth parents. I had a godmother too, I know the real drill.” _

 

_ “Yeah, but Peggy didn't take you in after your parents died,” Richard pointed out, crumbling the paper he had been working on, “It doesn’t always have to be that way.” _

 

_ “But from the way things are going, it’s starting to look that way,” Tony sighed, returning her attention to the metal in front of her. Her mind slightly easing as the grease on her fingers grounded her in her work. _

 

_ “We just want you to be a part of his life,” Mary said, her hands resting on her pregnant belly. _

 

_ Tony continued to tinker, pondering the situation. After a few moments of silence, she sighed and returned her gaze to Mary. _

 

_ “You know I will be,” Tony said seriously, “You don't have to worry about that, Mary. I’ll always be around.” _

 

_ “I just,” Mary inhaled sharply, “Want to make sure he has as many people in his corner as possible” The fondness in her voice couldn’t help but make Tony smile. Her love for Richard and Mary heavily outweighed her indifference to their whole marriage and baby carriage fantasy unfolding before them. _

 

_ “We want to make sure he’s always taken care of,” Richard added, adding his own hand to Mary’s stomach. _

 

_ Tony smiled sadly at the couple before her, “You guys have always been so stupid.” _

 

_ She looked down at her shoes and crossed her arms across her chest, contemplating. She thought back to her own mother, then to Peggy, then back to Mary. She loved Mary and Richard as her own blood, they were her only family. This baby, by extension, was a part of that too. As much as Tony didn’t want to admit it, be it out of pride or fear, she already loved the new kid on the block and would do just about anything for him. _

 

_ “I guess,” Tony sighed, still looking down at the floor, hoping to see the answer in it, “Glorified aunt is a gig I can get into.” _

 

_ Tony almost regret saying it, as she looked up and saw Mary’s eyes well up with tears. Richard pulled the young Stark close, into a bone-crushing hug. _

 

_ “Thank you, Tony” Richard whispered, “Thank you so much.” _

 

_ Tony didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she let the couple thank her however they pleased, no matter how over-dramatic Tony thought it to be. _

 

_ ‘They’re just emotional,’ Tony thought, ‘They’re old, and this is a stressful time for them.’ _

 

_ Tony wanted to feel uneasy with her new role in their lives, as a godmother to their first born child. She wanted to worry for them, and for the little guy that Mary lovingly carried in her body. She just couldn’t bring herself to. _

 

_ ‘It’ll be fine,’ She assured herself, ‘Nothing will happen to them, you’ll just buy the kid ice cream whenever he asks you to, is all.’  _

 

_ She could buy the kid his first car, or fund his graduation trip; give him anything that Mary and Richard would consider over-the-top. She would be that  _ _ auntie _ _ godmother that loved the kid but left all the hard work that comes with kids for Mary and Richard. Hell, she always wanted to be like her madrina Peggy; and here she was, becoming a madrina herself. _

 

_ ‘I wonder what she would think,’ Tony smiled at the thought. _

 

The screams got louder and the commotion got worse. Tony squirmed in her seat, knowing that Mary was in an incredible amount of pain. Tony wanted to quip,  _ ‘Let’s just hope the juice is worth the squeeze,’ _ but decided she was already on thin ice by sitting in the corner of the delivery room, seeming almost oblivious to what was happening in the room surrounding her. The billionaire sighed and looked down to inspect her manicure, just waiting to meet the little guy that had consumed her friends’ world as of late.

 

‘See, all of this, I could do without,’ Tony almost cringing at the ungodly sounds coming from her best friend. 

 

Tony Stark, in every sense, wasn’t a kid person. She was hardly a people person. Mingling at an event made to make you look like a superstar is one thing, but trying to speak to an underdeveloped human… she didn’t have the patience for. Kids were loud, sticky, buggy creatures. And unbeknownst to Tony's father before her, you can’t just take a child apart, break them down to their bare essentials, and ‘update’ or ‘fix’ them when things get tough. Considering her only family remaining was now just Rhodey, Mary, and Richard, she was very much still a child herself; needing to be monitored by her family, and kept in line. She’d be dead without them, so she wasn’t at all qualified to look after another person.

 

Her thoughts furthered her discomfort, her hands started clamming. Tony sucked in a quick breath and readjusted herself in her chair, ‘ _ What if something does happen,’  _ the genius gulped.

 

_ ‘I can’t take care of their kid if they died,’ _ the panic started to kick into high gear,  _ ‘Kids require affection and communication, two things I’ve lived without for decades.’ _

 

_ ‘I’m supposed to be the godmother of the kid that’s currently ripping through Mary’s body,’ Tony almost gasped at her own thoughts. _

 

_ ‘I’m supposed to be his godmother, and I showed up to his delivery room hungover-’ _

 

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Tony stood abruptly and scurried out of the room before anyone else could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time.


End file.
